La chica sin suerte
by LiHara
Summary: Ella era una chica sin suerte, apodada por sus compañeros como "la de la mala suerte". Él se sentía perdido ante la vida. Ambos se encuentran y se vuelven amigos. Ella se enamora, pero el le tiene preparada una sorpresa...¿Acaso puedes evitar el destino, Sakura?
1. Prologo

**LA CHICA SIN SUERTE**

**By**

**Lihara**

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**Me di cuenta que en la oscuridad puede haber luz, que el camino que elegí puede ser un escape para encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansió y así con aquellos pensamientos, camine hacia mi destino.**

**Bajo los colores claros que se extendían por el cielo anunciando el amanecer, la alumbrada y desolada calle que transitaba con sólo una pequeña maleta y una mochila en mis hombros caminaba tranquilamente hacia la parada del autobús.**

**Escuchaba el ritmo de mi corazón bajo los pequeños pasos que daba en el asfalto, mis ojos recorrían la amplia avenida, captando cada pequeño detalle que figurara un bello recuerdo.**

**Algunas personas dicen que el amor es una fuerza poderosa que traspasa tiempo y espacio, trasciende la eternidad y se antepone a la lógica y la razón, tal vez sean palabras llanas o solo ideas vanas, pero para mí el amor represento una fuerza poderosa manifestada en distintas formas ya que en mis dos décadas de vida he amado a tantas personas. Solamente una en especial me ha hecho escapar.**

**Porque te amo, me voy. Desde que lo conocí, una atracción muy fuerte me acerco a él, sensaciones que en aquel momento no entendía, fue una primera impresión y aun hoy después de tanto tiempo recuerdo ese día.**

**Tengo que alejarme de ti…Syaoran. El amor es inevitable. Después de todo, mis compañeros de primaria tenían razón al apodarme la chica sin suerte ¿no es así, Tomoyo?**

**Lo siento, te amo Syaoran Li. Aunque no me quieras y andes con ella, se que para ti soy solo aquella chica torpe, la que te hace reír.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia…una nueva invención mía….sé que solo es el prólogo, pero pronto actualizare mis otros fics…y este también.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	2. Engaño

**Capitulo uno.**

**Engaño**

_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo__  
__Que soy la dueña de tu corazón__  
__Pero alguien más está en tu habitación._

**Syaoran Li**

Ella se había ido, lo supo en el momento en que vio aquella carpeta roja debajo de la puerta.

Todo resulto tan fácil.

Demasiado sencillo. Primero se hizo su amigo, luego la sedujo, para finalmente aplastarla como el ser insignificante que era.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

Su venganza fue un completo éxito, los papeles ya estaban en su poder, pero nada de eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, más bien era lo contrario solo un vacío y una terrible confusión. Probablemente arruino su única oportunidad de ser feliz, le hizo daño a la persona que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Le dolía la cabeza por lo que se masajeo las sienes, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, no quería enfrentarse todavía a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Algo intranquilo levanto la carpeta y comenzó a revisar los documentos que aseguraban su victoria, ahí estaba las pruebas para recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio.

Volvió a mirar los papeles, su premio, debía de estar alegre, pero esa felicidad era ensombrecida por ella.

¿Por qué después de tantos meses, los remordimientos lo atormentaban?

Sabia la respuesta, sin embargo no deseaba ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la cama lo alertaron, pronto despertaría y la pregunta del millón era: ¿y ahora como diablos se deshacía de esa mujer?

Ambos habían disfrutando de una insaciable y apasionada noche, él era una persona cínica, no le gustaban los compromisos de ningún tipo, le encantaba tener una fémina diferente cada día.

No era la primera vez que decepcionaba a una chica, para él lo de anoche solo había significado sexo, pero Meiling Dao era un asunto diferente porque lo amaba.

Amor, esa palabra ella no la conocía, tal vez le atraía y sentía algún tipo de cariño, no se puede amar a quien no conoces.

¿Cómo puede decir que le ama cuando ha traicionado a su mejor amiga?

Si, utilizar a aquella estúpida fue una excelente idea para destruir a Kinomoto Sakura.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la joven ya había despertado y lo contemplaba desde el lecho con una sonrisa tonta. Sintió asco con solo mirarla, era una mujer muy sensual y con un hermoso rostro, le recordaba a todas las demás, igual de superficiales y atolondradas.

-Buenos días, mi amor. Le dijo en un tono meloso, mientras se levantaba dejando entrever su cuerpo desnudo, estiro los brazos y se acerco poco a poco hacia donde estaba.

-Meiling, tenemos que hablar. Retiro sus brazos de su cuello y se alejo unos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?

-Lo de anoche fue sólo sexo, no significo nada más.

Su rostro se torno rojo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tenía el seño fruncido. La típica actitud.

-No soy ninguna ramera, Li- espetó

-Nunca he dicho que lo fueras, al contrario las cosas que me hiciste…

-¡CALLATE! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, MENTIROSO…!

Se abalanzo sobre él, golpeando su torso con los puños, dejo que lo hiciera, podía permitirle esa pequeña concesión, se lo debía, ya que se iba a enfurecer más cuando le dijera que sólo la utilizo.

Después de unos minutos fue cayendo al suelo, llorando sin cesar.

-Odio este tipo de escenas. Sus sollozos incrementaron, pero no se inmuto. Un Li jamás mostraba piedad.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, te concederé unos minutos para que te vistas. No quiero que te me vuelvas acercar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Syaoran? Yo te amo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir ¿Qué acaso esa mujer era un fuente?

-Para ti soy Li, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, es simple ya no me sirves.

Se alejo de ahí sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. A lo lejos todavía oía sus lamentos.

Ellos pronto vendrían.

¿Dónde estarás Sakura? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba, sin ella ese lugar no sería el mismo.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haberme retrasado tanto pero es que no había tenido tiempo.

Bueno debo decirles que todos los capítulos de esta historia serán cortos, dado mi dificultad para escribir más de diez hojas. También como quería experimentar algo nuevo, la trama es de adelante hacia atrás, mas adelante habrá algunos capítulos confusos.

Hasta pronto…sayonara…gracias por los reviews…


	3. Tomoeda

**Capitulo dos**

"**Tomoeda"**

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

Sakura Kinomoto

Las seis de la mañana. Ella se encontraba frente a la terminal de autobuses, solo podía ir a un sitio: Tomoeda. Necesitaba estar lejos de ahí, de él.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente…uno tras otro. Un juego en el que él la había sometido sin consideración, al final sus palabras habían sido certeras.

_Eres muy ingenua, Sakura. Algún día alguien te destrozará el corazón por ser tan confiada._

¿Quién diría que sería Syaoran, el causante de su desgracia?

Se sentó junto a la ventana, mientras el autobús avanzaba por las calles desiertas, las lágrimas brotaban sin piedad, era un adiós a su familia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a esa ciudad, pero aun recordaba el camino, si doblaba en esa esquina y caminaba cinco cuadras más, llegaría a lo que una vez fue su hogar. Los mejores años de su niñez estuvieron en ese lugar, en aquella casa amarilla.

Lamentablemente lo que un día fue, ya no podrá ser. Debía alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes por muy difícil que fuera, ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona alegre, aunque en esos momentos sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba.

El templo Tsukimine quedaba en la dirección contraria, sería una sorpresa, tal vez no grata ni esperada, por que en aquella ocasión las cosas entre ellos no quedaron nada bien.

Tres largos meses en los que no recibió ni una llamada, visita o e-mail.

Ahora ella lo necesitaba.

Había llegado, a lo lejos pudo divisar a una mujer vestida con un traje ceremonial que regaba tranquilamente las plantas, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta mientras su rostro trasmitía paz y solemnidad, de complexión delgada y estatura normal, era la sacerdotisa del templo y la esposa de su hermano.

Kaho Kinomoto.

Adelante, Sakura, ella no es como los demás. Se repetía eso una y otra vez para darse ánimos. La sacerdotisa era comprensiva y sabía de antemano que intercedería por ella ante Touya.

Camino lentamente, las manos le temblaban y el sudor escurría por su rostro, estaba a solo dos metros, Kaho volteo y ella se dio cuenta

del cambio que se efectuó en esos meses.

-Sakura ¡que alegría verte!- su sonrisa era genuina.

Ella dejo aun lado los nervios y se acerco a su cuñada corriendo, la sacerdotisa la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

-Es…tas em..bara…za..da. Le dijo entre hipidos. ¿Cuán..tos mes…es tie…nes? Kaho la abrazó más fuerte. ¿Y don..de esta Tou..ya?

La sacerdotisa le acaricio la espalda en un intento de apaciguarla, después de unos minutos la joven se calmó, un prolongado silencio se extendió entre ellas, Sakura se sentía avergonzada por su reacción. _¿Y ahora que?_ Pensó.

Su cuñada resolvió el problema, la aparto de ella y sonrió, luego en un tono tranquilo le dijo que pasara a su casa a tomar una taza de te.

Anduvieron por un camino de piedra hasta la parte trasera del templo, ahí se encontraba el hogar de su hermano, una pequeña vivienda, le habían hecho unas modificaciones desde la última vez que estuvo allí, como la reparación del tejado y el haberla ampliado.

Ya llevaba como tres tazas de te y hace varios minutos que se había calmado, miro a su alrededor, todo le parecía rustico, nada que ver con los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Que ironía, pensó. Eso de lo que ella disfruto, nunca fue suyo.

Kaho le tomo las manos, estaba sentada frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado pequeña? Le pregunto con voz queda.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sus nervios estaban descontrolados, le conto su trágica historia, sin omitir detalle.

-¿Le entregaste los documentos a Syaoran Li?

Sakura sintió un escalofrió ante la mención de ese nombre, no podía articular palabra por lo que sólo asintió.

-¿Le amas? Ella no contesto. Ya veo que si. ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura?

Se tomo su tiempo para responderle. Me gustaría quedarme con ustedes hasta que decida que voy hacer, quisiera hablar con mi hermano sobre…

-Eso no podrá ser, Touya no esta aquí.

-¿Cuánto tardara en volver? Es urgente que hable con él. La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza.

-Él me abandono hace como tres meses, se ha ido con Yukito ha Kioto. La chica de ojos verdes pudo percibir que su cuñada temblaba y respiraba agitadamente en un vano intento de controlarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuvimos una pelea. Fue su escueta respuesta. Decidió insistir. ¿Sabia lo del bebe?

- Si, tengo cuatro meses y medio. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Su hermano era un idiota y un cobarde, lo había hecho de nuevo, como hace diez años. Huir de los problemas siempre fue su solución, ni el matrimonio había logrado cambiarlo.

No se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta.

-Te equivocas-la sacerdotisa había recobrado su serenidad. Touya cambio mucho, él nunca te quiso lastimar, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo totalmente diferente. Tengo la esperanza de que el regrese. Suspiro.

-Lo siento Kaho, pero mi hermano sigue siendo un cobarde.

-No lo juzgues tan duramente, él solo quería protegerte. Sakura rio ante ese ultimo comentario.

¿Cómo podía creer eso su cuñada, después de todo el sufrimiento que le causo con su abandono?

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Espero no importunarte y…

-Tú siempre serás bienvenida pequeña y te puedas quedar el tiempo que quieras. Sakura le sonrió, mientras no dejaba de darle las gracias.

-Por cierto pequeña..

A ella le gustaba ese mote, la esposa de su hermano era una mujer cariñosa y agradable, aunque solo la trato unas cuantas veces siempre se mostraba atenta, Touya tenia suerte, lastima que el fuera una persona ruin.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto ella soñolienta, estaba demasiado cansada por el largo viaje, además hace días que no podía dormir por la traición de su amigo.

-Te estaba preguntando si esa mochila es todo tu equipaje. Sakura se sobresalto, había olvidado su maleta en la entrada.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Murmuro Kaho mientras veía salir corriendo a su pequeña cuñada, si su esposo supiera cuanto lo necesitaba esa niña…trato de no pensar en él, aun dolía.

Tendría que ser ella la que tomará el asunto entre sus manos, lo primero seria hablarles al señor Amamiya y a Tomoyo Daidouji. Ellos la ayudarían.

* * *

Hoooolaaaa. Aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, se que no explica mucho, pero ya saben poco a poco se irán desentrañando los secretos. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar y también quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia. Espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Sayonara.


	4. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3**

"**Recuerdos"**

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad…_

Tomoyo Daidouji

El sonido de teléfono la despertó. Otra pesadilla. Aquel sueño recurrente sobre la misma persona, el cual tenía nombre y apellido: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Necesitaba una buena taza de café, las manos aun le temblaban y el corazón le latía violentamente como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. El teléfono volvió a sonar con insistencia.

¿Quién llamaba a las tres de la mañana? Camino con parsimonia hacia el escritorio y levanto la bocina.

-¿Qué quieren? Pregunto furiosa, no se sentía de humor para los asuntos de la empresa, además la pesadilla le había hecho recordar un pasado que aun le hacia daño.

Nadie contesto, odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas, estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó un sonido, una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú? Soy….

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la señorita Mizuki, bueno ahora la señora Kinomoto, la maestra de su infancia, su querida amiga, a quien parecía faltarle la respiración.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Kaho?

-Muy bien, es sólo que baje corriendo las escaleras, disculpa que te…hable a esta hora.

Lo siguiente que le dijo no se lo esperaba. Sakura había regresado a Tomoeda, su querida prima y mejor amiga estaba allí, la necesidad por ir a buscarla para aclarar las cosas era imperiosa, pero sabía que ella no la recibiría por un mal entendido ocurrido dos años atrás, ahora su relación era nula.

Ella debía a ver regresado a Japón un año antes, pero su relación con Eriol y la estrecha amistad con Sakura eran lo más importante, ya no pudo posponer su estancia en Hong Kong debido al accidente que sufrió Sonomi, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de juguetes y que mejor que la heredera.

Aunque los días subsecuentes a la noticia del accidente y su inesperada partida fueron los peores de su vida.

Primero la terrible desilusión que le causo Eriol.

_¿Qué significa esto?_

_No es lo que piensas Tomoyo. Todo es un error, no se que ocurrió, yo anoche…_

_¿Te quieres burlar de mí? Esa mujer que esta acostada en tu cama desnuda, es nuestra querida compañera Qzen. ¿Por qué, Eriol? No lo estoy imaginando, ella está ahí._

_No se que decir, lo siento, déjame explicar…_

_Lo nuestro termino. Adiós._

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor era tan intenso aun después de tanto tiempo, se agarro al escritorio mientras pasaban los temblores, la llamada de Kaho y la pesadilla le habían hecho evocar malos recuerdos: como la discusión con Sakura.

_Tomoyo, me has traicionado._

_No es cierto lo que te han dicho esas chicas. ¿Quiénes fueron, Sakura? ¿Dao la que se hace pasar por tu amiga o Qzen a la que encontré hace dos días con mi novio?_

_Eso no importa, el rumor ya se corrió por toda la escuela y ese secreto nada más a ti te lo había contado._

_Créeme, tu eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te haría una cosa así._

_Eres una mentirosa Tomoyo Daidouji, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra._

Dos días después se marcho de Hong Kong, sin poder hablar con la que un día fue su mejor amiga, unos meses después se entero que su familia se había mudado a Tokio desde entonces su bisabuelo Masaki, los Kinomoto, su madre y ella misma tenían una estrecha comunicación sobre la vida de Sakura.

_Así que el jefe del clan Chen por fin había llevado a cabo su venganza, siendo uno de los hombres más influyentes de China que se hizo pasar por un estudiante extranjero para lastimar a Sakura. _

_Ella conocía muy bien la trágica historia que envolvía a su prima y a ese tal Xiao Lang o Syaoran como mejor se le conocía en Japón, a quien tuvo la oportunidad de conocer hace varios años en una fiesta exclusiva solo para empresarios, en ese entonces ambos eran acompañantes, ella de su madre y él de un anciano arrogante, al que le presentaron como el señor Yao Chen, su tío._

_Hace varios meses Touya le comentó que Sakura se veía muy entusiasmada por un tal Syaoran, hizo sus propias averiguaciones y descubrió que el mismo amigo de su prima era el dueño de las empresas LC, al principio no le tomo importancia pero después de un viaje inesperado a China, entendió todo lo que tramaba Chen._

_Se recostó en el sillón en un vano intento por dormir, dentro de unas horas tendría que ir a la casa de campo de la familia Amamiya y también contactar a su madre que se encontraba en Tokio en esos momentos, ellos tenían que ayudar a Sakura._

_Quería regresar el tiempo, tal vez ya no sentiría ese dolor y ambas sonreirían como cuando eran niñas. Su niñez fue agradable y divertida porque ella siempre estaba allí con su carácter afable y su alegría contagiosa. Sonrío ante los recuerdos, los parpados le pesaban…_

_Escucho voces de niños. Estoy soñando. Son sólo recuerdos._

_Ahí estoy con mi cabello largo y negro, vestida de blanco y frente al escenario de la escuela, ya que pertenecía al coro y era la cantante principal. Los maestros me felicitaban por mi voz de soprano, además que era muy popular entre mis compañeros, tenia un grupo de amigas y llevaba buenas notas. Todos pensaban que era una niña feliz y así era, desconocían sobre mi soledad, algo faltaba en mi vida._

_Hasta que llego ella, la que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga._

_Fue un día lluvioso, cuando entraste al aula con tu paraguas rojo y te paraste frente a toda la clase con una sonrisa contagiosa, y dijiste con tu voz serena:_

_-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo seis años y espero que todos puedan ser mis amigos. Espero a que el maestro le indicara su lugar, el cual casualmente se encontraba a mi lado, ella camino con seguridad y el aula quedo en completo silencio hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y el salón estallo en risas._

_Vi que su reacción, su rostro paso del rojo al rojo intenso, decidí ayudarla, me levante y le tendí la mano, ella me miro y ambas comenzamos a reír. El maestro pidió silencio, las dos regresamos a nuestros respectivos pupitres y luego de unos minutos la niña nueva me pregunto:_

_¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura y podemos ser amigas._

_Yo solo le sonreí, me di cuenta que nuestra amistad iba a prevalecer._

_Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto. Le di mi mano y ella la agito con mucha fuerza, luego las dos comenzamos a reír. Ese día el maestro nos castigo con tarea doble._

_Tomoyo, ayúdame por favor…_

Ya voy Sakura, grite. Otro sueño. Miro el reloj de la pared, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, debía darse prisa, tenia que llegar antes del mediodía a la casa de su bisabuelo, necesitaban ayudar a su prima.

_Hola! Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, se que aun la historia esta un poco enredada, pero el próximo capitulo va a ver un reencuentro entre los principales personajes: Sakura y Syaoran._

_¿Qué sucederá? Bueno es una sorpresa…_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. Sayonara_


	5. Tu y yo

**Capitulo 4**

**Tú y yo.**

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Camino lentamente, no deseo estar en este lugar, pero ya estoy cruzando la puerta principal, este sitio me trae tantos recuerdos agradables, aquí conocí el amor y la traición…

Li Syaoran o mejor conocido como Chen Xiaolang.

Mi amigo y primer amor. Él que me traiciono con mi mejor amiga.

Todo fue una ilusión, un engaño.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Es una pregunta que sólo él puede contestar.

Un sendero de piedra es el lleva al edificio principal, es ahí a donde me dirijo, al departamento administrativo.

La vista desde el tercer piso es impresionante, debo esperar una hora hasta que regresen las secretarias de su junta, esto tardará más de lo esperado.

Allá a lo lejos se puede apreciar a los estudiantes reír y charlar animadamente, a las parejas caminar de la mano mientras se susurran palabras como si sólo existieran ellos, algunas chicas coqueteando, otros concentrados en estudiar y muchos más apresurados en llegar a la siguiente clase. Es un cuadro animado, al que yo hace un mes pertenecía, pero todo cambio…

_Recuerdo ese día cuando te vi por primera vez. De eso hace un año y dos meses, me enamore en aquel momento en que posaste tus ojos ámbares en mí y dijiste un simple "hola", todas mis compañeras suspiraron al unísono, yo simplemente me sonroje y sonreí._

_Desde ese día te sentabas atrás de mí, cuando entrabas al aula me sonreías y me preguntabas como estaba, yo sólo asentía y así fueron pasando las semanas hasta que un día tomaste mi mano y me sacaste del salón casi arrastras._

_-Suéltame. Ignoraste mi petición y seguiste caminando tan rápido que me era difícil seguirte el paso. Por favor podrías caminar más despacio._

_Silencio. Ahora corría detrás de ti._

_Estaba apunto de gritar, cuando de repente te detuviste y yo por andar distraída choque con tu espalda._

_-¡AUCHH! Sobe la parte afectada, seguramente tenía la nariz roja, tú ni siquiera me dedicaste una mirada, estabas buscando algo o a alguien._

_Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, no quería estar cerca de ti, mucho menos después de cómo me trataste hace unos minutos, estaba apunto de dar la vuelta, cuando tomaste mi mano nuevamente y me sonreíste. Algo dentro de mí hizo clic._

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Sakura. Su voz era tan maravillosa, lo miré embobada mientras el seguía hablando.- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?_

_Yo sólo asentí, no tenía ni idea de lo que me preguntaba. Como siempre había estado divagando._

_-Entonces vamos. Lo seguí, quería preguntarle a donde nos dirigíamos o cual era el favor que me pidió, pero tal vez me tomara por tonta o sorda, mejor dejar las cosas así, llegado el momento improvisaría._

_Llegamos a la cafetería, el lugar estaba abarrotado, así que caminamos evitando a varios estudiantes hasta llegar a las mesas del fondo, él se detuvo frente a la mesa de Yui Aizawa, la chica más popular de la universidad._

_Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió de manera coqueta a Chen, pero cuando advirtió mi presencia su semblante cambio._

_-¿Quién es ella, Syaoran? _

_Así que Aizawa tenía una relación cercana con Chen, porque para permitir que ella lo llamara por su nombre, significaba que eran íntimos._

_-Te presento a Sakura Li, mi novia._

_Esas palabras me dejaron estupefacta, era un error, un sueño del cual necesitaba que me despertaran. ¿Cómo era posible? Si nosotros nunca…un momento, este debía ser el favor que él me pidió._

_-Pero yo pensé…_

_-Por eso te dije que sólo podíamos ser amigos. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Ella es la chica que quiero._

_Aizawa no sonrío ni mostro algún signo de sorpresa, se mostraba tranquila._

_-Entiendo Syaoran. Él me estrujo más y yo aun estaba lo suficiente aturdida como para protestar.- Sakura, de casualidad sabes… ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu novio?_

_Quede petrificada, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar más allá de unos simples saludos. Mi susodicho novio noto mi tensión, por lo que tomo mi mano en un intento de calmarme. Su gesto me conmovió, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho._

_Mire fijamente a mi contrincante y sonreí._

_-Claro que lo sé. Su color favorito es el verde. _

_¿Cómo lo supe? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero por la expresión de ella me di cuenta que había acertado. Tal vez no era tan distraída como pensaba._

_-Lo siento Aizawa, tu y yo podemos ser amigos nada más. Con este comentario, me soltó y se dio la vuelta._

_Increíble, la chica más popular de Keio University fue rechazada._

_-Te arrepentirás, esa niña estúpida no puede compararse…_

_Tenía que alejarme de ella, seguramente empezaría a enumerar todas sus extensas cualidades, algo que no deseaba escuchar._

Nuestra amistad empezó así de esa forma extraña, quién diría que después de varios meses lo que dijo Yui Aizawa era verdad, yo fui una estúpida ingenua y sólo mi mejor amiga Meiling podía compararse con ella.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Por esa razón me rechazo, fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, sentí tanta vergüenza e impotencia…

_-Bésame. Te dije._

_Tú me miraste por varios segundos y después comenzaste a reír._

_-Sakura, que sentido del humor tan extraño tienes hoy._

_Tus palabras me hirieron, pero no me daría por vencida, tuve que recurrir a todo mi valor para confesarme._

_-Te amo y quiero que mi primera vez sea aquí contigo. Mire tus ojos castaños, me encantaba la forma en que pasaban del ámbar al color chocolate dependiendo de tus emociones. Aunque tu rostro era impasible, pude ver la furia en tus pupilas. Sentí miedo por lo que podrías decir._

_- Sakura, este juego no me esta gustando. Será mejor que ya no sigas con la broma. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que intentar otra cosa podría ser una perdida de tiempo._

_Sentía ganas de huir, gritar y llorar como una desquiciada, pero no podía hacer eso, por lo que comencé a reír por esa mala broma, por el dolor que me desgarraba._

_-Deberías ver tu cara, Syaoran. Casi te lo crees…bueno lo mejor es que sigamos con el proyecto, sugiero investigar a fondo este tema. _

Después de haber pasado varios meses, el recuerdo de ese día me oprimía el pecho. Suspire.

A pesar de todo muy dentro de mí deseo que puedas encontrar paz cuando concluya tu venganza: Li Syaoran. Murmure al viento.

¿Por qué ese es tú verdadero nombre, verdad? No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todos aquellos que leen esta historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto:

_¿Por qué precisamente ese día al grandioso Li Syaoran se le ocurrió presentarse en la universidad?_

_Tenia que huir de ese lugar, muy lejos de él._


End file.
